Dragon Ball: Ascension (R3Birth13)
License This story is edited by R3Birth13, I myself will maintain it, please do not edit it, if I change my mind, check here. Note this is not canon to the main Dragon Ball franchise, meaning it doesn't take place and is my Fanon work (Fan-Fiction) Sagas # The Grand Tournament Saga - Ongoing # ??? Overview This is story of the wonderful, yet very mysterious Dragon Balls, a story of hope, despair, joy, sadness, gain, loss, but most importantly, the story of Goku, however this story will not be about Son Goku, this story takes place in Age 1030, 250 Ages after Goku leaves to train Uub, before we start this story, this is a brief summary of every major event. (note I did the math on Goku's age, including time in the Time Chamber, and Other World.) Age 800, 20 years after the end of Z Son Goku is now 60 years old, approaching the end of his prime. Both Zenos decree that a Tournament of Power will be held every 100 Years, no universes will be erased unless they do not participate, and the winner will get the Super Dragon Balls. A ToP is held, and Universe 7 manages to win, they get the Super Dragon Balls and use them. Age 801, 21 years after the end of Z Frieza finishes rebuilding his Empire, and has two sons, Frozen, and Frostbite Age 803, 23 years after the end of Z Dende senses a great evil, arriving in two years, the ki is greater than even Broly or Jiren Age 804, 24 years after the end of Z Frieza's Empire Crumbles as a new fo defeats both Broly and Golden Frieza who were teaming up, Frieza is barely left alive, Emperor Hocus claims Frieza's land as his own Age 805, 25 years after the end of Z Goten has a child of his own Emperor Hocus arrives on Earth, after a long battle, with Broly and Frieza, helping the Z fighters, Hocus is taken down, and Frieza reclaims his land Age 809, 29 years after the end of Z Chi-Chi dies of an illness the Z Fighters, and Son family are shattered over her death Age 810, 30 years after the end of Z Goku, now 70 years old copes the only way he knows how, by fighting, Goku and Vegeta leave Earth, fighting in a nearby Galaxy until they die of old age, small shock waves can be felt for the next 20-30 years Age 812, 32 years after the end of Z Bulma dies of old age Age 815, 35 years after the end of Z The son of Hocus arrives on Earth, his name is Pocus, he came seeking revenge, Pocus is defeated in battle, multiple Z Fighters die, and they revive them all, licking their wounds Age 820, 40 years after the end of Z Goku reaches the age of 80 The Son and Vegeta family trees start to branch off, as more and more Saiyans have kids with humans Age 850, 70 years after the end of Z An unknown person uses the Dragon balls to restore Planet Vegeta, and all the Saiyans who died at the hands of Frieza, as well as Raditz and Nappa Both Zenos would Revive destroyed Universes, and add 4 more on top of those, two of them would be a universe where there's 100 Planets filled with people who have the genes of Universe 7 Saiyans, and its counter part would be filled with copys of universe 6 Saiyans, in hopes that one of them would be stronger than Goku eventually Age 860, 80 years after the end of Z Bardock and Gine have more kids, continuing the Son family tree on another planet, Raditz settles on Earth, and has kids, while Nappa goes to Planet Vegeta and continues being a general Age 900, 120 years after the end of Z Master Roshi Teaches even more people at once, hoping for someone as strong as Goku before his final passing Earth establishes Colonies outside of our main Solar System the Zenos adds multiple Gods of Destruction to the universes at once, as an experiment, not only that, but they increase the chances of Sentient life popping up across all universes Another ToP is held, Universe 7 is the winner Age 920, 140 years after the end of Z Master Roshi finally dies of old age, being the one of the last of Goku's friends to die other than Korin, Dende, and Popo Age 930, 150 years after the end of Z Bardock's descendant named Bardock Jr. attempts to overthrow the Vegeta Royal Crown, but fails, causing the planet to go into civil war Because of the Civil War, many Saiyans run to Earth, and other habitable planets. Age 950, 170 years after the end of Z Saiyan descendants make up 15 percent of Earths population, becoming Neo-Saiyans, and Saiyan Refugees making up 5%, 20% of Earth's population now has Saiyan genes The Saiyan Civil War ends, dividing the planet in two, the Vegeta side, and the Bardock Side Age 1010, 230 years after the end of Z Karroto, a full blooded Saiyan, descended from a Saiyan Refugee and a Prince descended from Bardock who fled is born, he spends most his life wanting to get stronger, but mostly to protect Earth, he's light hearted like Goku, but is less clueless, and when someone gets in his way of protecting Earth or his friends/family, he becomes very brutal, and merciless Age 1029, 249 years after the end of Z Karroto turns 19, and joins the long running Tien Dojo, now owned by the descendants of Tien-Shinhan. Category:Swearing